<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Line Without a Hook | Alastor x Reader by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592541">Line Without a Hook | Alastor x Reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alastor Speaks French (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Angst, Child Abuse, Childhood Friends, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Enemies, Gen, Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Hurt/Comfort, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Multi, Other, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Racism, Sexual Assault, Smut, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), domestic abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:42:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>♫ 𝙞 𝙖𝙢 𝙖 𝙬𝙧𝙚𝙘𝙠 𝙬𝙝𝙚𝙣 𝙞’𝙢 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝𝙤𝙪𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪<br/>𝙞 𝙣𝙚𝙚𝙙 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙚 𝙩𝙤 𝙨𝙩𝙖𝙮 ♫</p><p>❥</p><p>a story in which a radio demon finds himself reunited with the one that got away.<br/>SLOW UPDATES</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) &amp; Reader, Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) &amp; You, Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/You, Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. welcome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>this is a Hazbin Hotel fanfiction.</p><p>more precisely a Alastor x Female Reader.</p><p> </p><p>there will be triggering content such as:</p><p>• racism</p><p>• implied racism</p><p>• sexism</p><p>• mentions of rape</p><p>• murder</p><p>• sexual assault</p><p>• domestic abuse</p><p>• implied homophobia</p><p>etc...</p><p> </p><p>this will not be entirely canon !</p><p> </p><p>also for plot purposes the timeline of the characters deaths and such will be a bit messy :/</p><p> </p><p>i hope you enjoy the book!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were a bit anxious to be taking such a step from your normal life.</p><p> </p><p>Or as normal a life as you could have in Hell.</p><p> </p><p>Watching Charlotte Magne's broadcast on the news brought you hope. Hope that it was possible to reach Heaven, to see your child once again.</p><p> </p><p>You remained as kind as you could be in Hell. As innocent and pure. But you had to admit you did cross some lines. Working as a stripper in a club didn't exactly help you appear as a saint but bills had to be paid somehow.</p><p> </p><p>But if this princess accepted you in to her rehabilitation program you could quit and work your way to joining Heaven. If it was even possible. If there was even the smallest glimmer that retribution was possible you were more than happy to take it.</p><p> </p><p>You breathed out deeply and looked down at the advert flyer and the number riddled across it. You smiled a bit at the rainbows and smiles.</p><p> </p><p><em>This couldn't be that bad...</em>you thought while dialing the number to this Happy Hotel. You bit down on your lip with a bit of nerves. Your fingers fiddled with the dirtied and defaced paper as the dial tone stretched out.</p><p> </p><p>"<b><em>Hazbin Hotel the fuck do you want?</em></b>"</p><p> </p><p>You blinked back at the sound of the gruff and deep voice. The vulgar language made you clear your throat and you looked down at the paper.</p><p> </p><p><em>Hazbin Hotel?...</em>you think while furrowing your brows. "Um yes I was wondering if I could speak to the management ab—Oookay..." You were cut off by a quick "<em><b>sure</b></em>" and then the dial tone rang out again.</p><p> </p><p>You looked around your apartment and waited patiently, wondering who answered the phone and why they were so rude. Then the line picks up.</p><p> </p><p>"<em><b>Hello! This is Charlie, manager of the Happy Hotel, how can I help you?</b></em>",you breathe out in relief at the cheery and high voice you heard on the broadcast.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi! Yes my name is (Y/N) and I was wondering if I could come down to your hotel and enroll in your program?",you smile through the phone with a polite tone. Your smile begins to falter slightly at the long silence and you look down at your screen.</p><p> </p><p>Bringing it back to your ear when you realize she didn't hang up you hear a simple,"<em><b>Are you serious? Is this another prank call?</b></em>" Her voice has dropped the cheery tone but is instead a bit upset and offended. Your eyes widen and you shake your head before realizing she can't possibly see you.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my heavens no no! I-I'm serious! I watched your broadcast a week ago and I know its a bit of a late call but I—",you pull the phone away from your ear when Charlie let out a loud and shrill scream of utter excitement and joy.</p><p> </p><p>"<em><b>AHHHHH THANK YOU!</b></em>",she screams and you bring the phone to your ear once the scream has died down,"<em><b>Of course you can enroll in our program! In fact we can send our car to come pick you up whenever! Oh urm...</b></em>"</p><p> </p><p>Her fast paced talking and excited squeals stop short and you hear another person talking on the other end of the phone. They seem to be cautiously whispering to Charlie and in just a few moments she clears her throat and begins to speak. "<em><b>Would it be okay for me and my girlfriend, Vaggie, to come pick you up just so we can make sure this is serious? Once we know its real and not another prank we can prepare a room for you and give you a run down.</b></em>"</p><p> </p><p>You breathe out in relief at how seemingly easy this was and a big smile spreads across your lips. After agreeing and giving her your address you bid a goodbye and hang up.</p><p> </p><p>You smile down at your phone and breathe out deeply. This was the first step to what could potentially change your eternity forever.</p><p> </p><p>You looked up at the roof of what has been your home for the past five years. You wondered what was in store for you upon reaching the hotel. You hoped the people there were nice or at least tolerable. Biting down on the pad of your thumb you stood up and opted to get ready.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>meanwhile at the hotel...</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Charlie clapped her hands and squealed as she walked down from her office,"Can you believe it Vaggie! See? The broadcast wasn't a total shit-show!" Vaggie smiles as Charlie pulls her in close by her waist, yet the smile falls when she catches sight of the red deer just at the bar.</p><p> </p><p>"Well good afternoon ladies! Whats with all the ruckus?",Alastor asks with a raising of his brow. He turns away from his one-sided conversation with Husk with his usual wide smile.</p><p> </p><p>Charlie can't help but be a bit smug as she turns on her heel and leans against Vaggie,"We are going to pick-up a new client. A client that is <em>willing</em> to be in our rehab program." Vaggie smiles at her girlfriend, she truthfully liked it when Charlie would get a little attitude.</p><p> </p><p>Alastor was caught a bit off guard by such a remark but his grin widened,"May I accompany you both?"</p><p> </p><p>Vaggie scrunched her nose,"Well actually—"</p><p> </p><p>"Fantastic! I'll be in the car!",Alastor exclaims before Vaggie can even finish her sentence. Her eyes narrow as Alastor walks past them both and towards the entrance of the lobby.</p><p> </p><p>Vaggie looks to Charlie and the blonde haired demon simply gives a shrug and nervous smile,"He is my partner in this Vaggie...I'm sure he won't do anything to her, lets just go."</p><p> </p><p>Charlie walked hand-in-hand with Vaggie and began to worry about Alastor following along. Sure Alastor was more polite and more of a gentleman than others but he was still the radio demon. She just hoped you wouldn't be intimidated or feared to the point of backing out, just like every other citizen in Hell.</p><p> </p><p>Alastor opened the door for Charlie only to let it go when Vaggie tried to walk through. A grin spread wider across his lips at messing with the rude woman.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you certain this isn't another joke someone is pulling?",Alastor questions while ignoring Vaggies glares and under breath comments. Charlie nods with a wide smile as she links arms with Vaggie once more.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes I am. She lives just outside Pentagram City though so you won't be allowed to do anything considering thats not your territory.",Charlie is speaking in a warning tone.</p><p> </p><p>Each part of Hell is ruled by a different overlord. A demon becomes an overlord when they kill an overlord. If an overlord goes past their own territory they risk being attacked. However, anyone that accompanied the princess was under her protection. She could go anywhere and do anything.</p><p> </p><p>After all her father did rule all of Hell entirely.</p><p> </p><p>Alastor rolls his eyes discreetly at her pathetic warning. "She said her name was (Y/N) and she'd been here for a little over five years!" Alastor didn't show the way hearing that name affected him. He only fixed his monocle and felt his heart pound in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>He hadn't heard that name since the day he was told you had left. Not leaving a single trace that you were ever his.</p><p> </p><p>He hasn't uttered that name since he was laying in a pool of his own blood, a dog gnawing at his broken leg, pleading to see you just one last time before he died.</p><p> </p><p>"You coming Al?",Charlie asked as she looked up at him from inside the white limo. Alastor was snapped from his daze and didn't realize he had stopped walking. He looks to Charlie and in just a few moments a million possibilities run through his head. With the time you've been here it would only make sense its actually you.</p><p> </p><p>With a clearing of his throat he nodded,"Why of course I am!"</p><p> </p><p>Alastor rode in the limo alongside his business partner and the woman who held a strange amount of hatred for him. He began to think about you.</p><p> </p><p>The only woman he ever loved and who ever loved him for him. He had known you for what seemed like forever, meeting you when you were just children, he was just two years older than you.</p><p> </p><p>The day you found out about his crimes he was too late to stop you and explain himself and you left. He fled, assuming you would have reported him to the authorities...but nothing ever happened. No, Alastor was caught all because of his own irrationality. He wondered where you ran off to and now he was even more so curious as to how you wound up here.</p><p> </p><p>You wouldn't even hurt a fly while alive. He wondered more about you and for the first time in what seemed to be years he began to feel nervous and...excited.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I truly do hope its her...</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. reunited</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You walk to the door and open it to come face to face with the princess of Hell. She wears a wide smile and is practically vibrating with excitement. With your own polite smile you open the door wider.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello! Please come in.",you watch as the princess walks in. She is followed by a grey haired moth demon and a very tall deer demon. The deer is strikingly familiar to you and for a moment you feel chills crawl up your spine. You clear your throat and shut the door behind them.</p><p> </p><p>Turning to them you guide them to your living room couch and you smile,"Its a pleasure to meet you all. I'm (Y/N)."</p><p> </p><p>Alastor looks at you with slightly wide eyes and his hand is tight around his microphone. He watches as Charlie shakes your hand with that wide smile of hers,"This is so exciting! I'm Charlie, this is my girlfriend Vagatha but we call her Vaggie."</p><p> </p><p>You smile as she shakes your hand and you look to Vaggie, she seems to eye you a bit suspiciously,"So you're serious about joining?" You nod with a soft sigh and rub the nape of your neck.</p><p> </p><p>"I can explain why if you'd like?",you start a bit awkwardly and both woman nod with different levels of curiosity and anticipation. You smile and nod before turning to the red deer,"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch your name."</p><p> </p><p>Both Charlie and Vaggie are relieved yet surprised that you have no idea who Alastor is. Alastor laughs heartedly,"Well thats because I didn't give it to you!" The mans voice is strange. Its filtered with radio grain and sound and you notice his attire. He sounds and looks like a radio host from your time.</p><p> </p><p>Your eyes narrow slightly and heart pound as you realize he's a bit <em>too</em> familiar. You laugh awkwardly and clear your throat while turning,"Excuse me while I fetch some tea and snacks for us to enjoy while we talk." Before your guests can refuse your offer you hurry off to your kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Your eyes are slightly wide as you make your way to the cabinets and pull down the box of tea.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No...its not him. He—He would be here but no..I'm not here with him. What was in his hand? What is he doing with the princess of Hell...?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Your mind seems to go a hundred miles a minute as you think over the possibility of your first love being in your living room...in Hell.</p><p> </p><p>"You know I was never too fond of tea."</p><p> </p><p>You freeze as you turn on the kettle full of water. The voice you hadn't heard in what seemed to be centuries just resonated through your ears. You grip the counter and swallow hard. You can already feel your heart begin to pound and tears of anger well in your eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"I knew it was you...",you whisper out while attempting to keep your composure.</p><p> </p><p>You hadn't seen Alastor since the day you left. You thought of him everyday and wondered what became of him. Until you found the newspaper.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">NEW ORLEANS SERIAL KILLER AND FAMOUS RADIO HOST FOUND DEAD</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>You were simultaneously crushed and relieved to find out he died. Your love for him never did die out.</p><p> </p><p>You shake your head and turn to Alastor with arms firmly crossed over your chest. He looks at you with red tinted eyes swallowed by darkness. His smile is yellow and sinister. He reeks of death, a scent that wasn't always there.</p><p> </p><p>"Its been quite a while, my dear...",he steps towards you with his hands folded behind his back. His tone is no longer filtered by that radio static, its raw and real. Your breath catches in your throat. You glare up at him and push past him.</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you here with the princess?",you ask with a tone so cold it catches Alastor off guard. You bring down the tea set and begin to set it up with shaking hands.</p><p> </p><p>Alastor walks towards you once more,"I am her business partner on this little endeavor of hers. I heard we were to get a new client...a client by the name of (Y/N)."</p><p> </p><p>The way he said your name still cause a blush to rise to your cheeks. You scoff and slam shut the cupboard,"Of course...just my luck." Alastor raises a brow and he watches as you turn back around to face him.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you still upset about what happened while we were alive? Its been years, I say its about time you got over it.",he said in a bit of an annoyed tone yet always kept that smile on his grey toned face. You look at him in utter disbelief and step towards him.</p><p> </p><p>"You killed people. And—And you lied to me and hid it from me. You lied straight to my face when I grew suspicious and you made me believe I was a bad person for ever thinking you would do such things.",you glare up at him. Your brows are downturned in anger and a deep frown rests on your lips.</p><p> </p><p>Truth be told you were horrified to find out Alastor was a murderer. But when you reached Hell you realized it wasn't the worst thing. What was the worst was the fact that he lied to you, gaslighted you, and manipulated you.</p><p> </p><p>He completely sheltered you from everyone just so he could have you to himself. He was possessive. He made you believe you didn't love him all because you accused him of being a murderer.</p><p> </p><p>He'd come home stained red, dirtied, he'd stay too long in the basement. Each time he lied and manipulated his way out of it.</p><p> </p><p>You only realized how toxic your relationship was when you left him. You fled New Orleans with your unborn child and lived out your life in New York. Until a house fire took both you and your ten year old sons life.</p><p> </p><p>Alastor looked down at you with guilt stabbing at his heart,"We're in Hell! There is no point in holding silly little grudges." Alastor reached out and you stilled when his gloved hands cupped your warm cheeks. He craned his head down. "We could be together for eternity, my sweet flower."</p><p> </p><p>You felt your heart pound in your chest. You reached up and placed your shaking hands over his. That petname did always manage to make you cave. Truth be told you still loved him. And even more truthfully Alastor was hopelessly and refutably in love with you.</p><p> </p><p>You were the first and only woman to ever snare his heart so quickly and effortlessly.</p><p> </p><p>You wanted to rejoice, to be happy to find someone in this pit of eternal suffering. Especially someone you loved and bared a child with. But he wasn't the man you fell in love with. He wasn't the sweet brown-skinned boy from next door who smelled like spices and wore thick oval glasses. Not anymore.</p><p> </p><p>He was a monster who reeked of death and manipulated whoever he pleased without a second thought. You loved him but god did you hate him.</p><p> </p><p>"No.",you say sternly as you pull his hands down from your cheeks,"I will never be with you again, Alastor. Just keep away from me." With that the kettle begins to whistle and you leave a stunned Alastor in the kitchen alone.</p><p> </p><p>You place down the tray with a polite smile and sit down in front of a slightly nervous looking couple,"Well lets talk shall we?"</p><p> </p><p>You talked with Charlie and Vaggie while trying to ignore Alastors burning stare. You didn't tell them the real reason you were going to try out the program, you simply expressed your disliking towards Hell. Alastor knew you were lying, he felt himself smile at the way you still carried your mannerisms.</p><p> </p><p>Charlie squealed by the end of it and pulled you into a tight hug,"Welcome to the Happy Hotel!" You blinked back as she did this and looked to an apologetic Vaggie. Then your eyes shifted to Alastor whos expression never wavered from that grin.</p><p> </p><p>Your eyes narrow and you're quick to look away from him. You just hoped Alastor wouldn't get in your way.</p><p> </p><p>❥</p><p> </p><p>The hotel was massive and huge. You were given a tour of the hotel by a kind Vaggie. Charlie and Alastor had both left to deal with some more business. By the end of it she brought you to a bar in the lobby. You wondered why exactly it was there but opted not to ask.</p><p> </p><p>"And thats all there is to this place. You can meet Angel when he fucking shows up and I have no clue where Husk and Niffty are.",Vaggie starts,"Angel is our only other client and Husk is the barkeep, Niffty is our housekeeper."</p><p> </p><p>You nod with a heavy sigh and look around the lobby. The walls are adorned with family paintings and portraits. You don't notice Vaggie staring at you with a bit of suspicious, she makes it known when she clears her throat,"Hey so...I hope you're not up to anything here." You turn to her with furrowed brows and she looks away with a bit of red tinging her grey cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>"Charlie means the world to me and I can't see her hurt.",she looks back to you with her single eye,"Please don't let us down." You smile softly at the love and adoration in Vaggie's eyes when she speaks of Charlie. You reach out and place a hand on her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"I won't let you guys down. I promise.",you cross over where your heart is and Vaggie laughs gently while nodding. She can't help but be curious.</p><p> </p><p>"So how did you end up here? You know if you don't mind me asking.",you lean back against the bar and think of her question. With a soft sigh you look down at your single black hand. The ink blackness fades up your arm.</p><p> </p><p>"I forgot to turn off the fireplace. One thing led to another and I was burned alive.",you look up from your hand and to Vaggie,"And you?"</p><p> </p><p>She rubs the nape of her neck and looks down,"I was walking home from a protest and a couple of homophobic fucks followed me. They beat me pretty bad with a steel bat and then one of them shoved me. I fell onto a spike sticking up from the ground.",she points to the x where her eye should be.</p><p> </p><p>Your brows are raised and you feel your heart ache. You shake your head in disbelief and before she can react your arms wrap around her. "Those sons of bitches...",you mumble,"I'm sorry you went through that." Vaggie stiffened in the hug. But the way you hugged her was so warm and inviting, she could only hug back.</p><p> </p><p>"Its fine. Thanks though.",she responds back. You both pull away when her phone begins to ring. She brings it up to her ear and by the smile that spreads across her lips you can already guess who it is. "Yeah of course, love you too." She hangs up and places a hand on your shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"I've gotta go, I'll see you at dinner. If you have any questions don't be shy to ask me or Charlie anything!",she makes her way out of the lobby with a friendly smile and wave. You breathe out with a smile spreading across your lips.</p><p> </p><p>Looking around the lobby you feel good about being here.</p><p> </p><p>"I haven't seen anyone but Miss Magne make that irritable woman smile."</p><p> </p><p>You exhale sharply and roll your eyes while turning to the direction of the voice. You face Alastor once more and you begin to walk away. He's quick to appear right in front of you once more. You glare at him. You felt even worse about him now. Vaggie gave you the run down on who Alastor was here in Hell.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't change one bit.</p><p> </p><p>"I told you to leave me alone.",you respond to him while crossing your arms once more,"Vaggie told me about you oh so powerful overlord."</p><p> </p><p>Alastor internally curses and clutches his hands behind his back. <em>That wretched wench, sticking her nose where it doesnt belong...</em> he thinks with anger before reaching out and grabbing your wrist. He pulls you before you can leave.</p><p> </p><p>"(Y/N) please just give me a chance. I can assure you I am not the monster I was painted to be.",you feel your cheeks redden at the feeling of his hand enveloping yours. You remember fonder times with him.</p><p> </p><p>Dancing beneath the moonlight, cooking dinner together, singing in one anothers arms. You forever missed that...and him.</p><p> </p><p>You turn to him with a shake of your head,"You lied to me for years. You lied to my face with such ease and manipulated me like it meant nothing." Alastor swallows hard when you roughly yank your hand away from him. "You're selfish and narcissistic. Stay the hell away from me."</p><p> </p><p>Alastor watches as you storm off and he feels annoyance and anger prod at him. He places his hands behind his back and thinks of what he could possibly do. He wasn't going to give up, that much was certain.</p><p> </p><p>You were his and only his. You'd come around eventually.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>although i forgot to mention it in our welcome chapter Alastor is the main love interest but there will be a second love interest!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>available on wattpad @grimyclownbb</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>